


Please Come Home For Christmas

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [2]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: James Conrad is called away on a mission weeks before Christmas but promises to be home in time.  But delays may spoil your Christmas wishes.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Please Come Home For Christmas

Conrad sighed into the phone as he overheard you sobbing on the other end of the line. “Please don’t cry, darling.” He wished he could reach through the phone and squeeze you tight. “There will be other Christmases. And I’ll be home two days after. We can celebrate then.”

You sniffled, wiping snot from your nose. “I know, but this was going to be our first Christmas living together as a couple. I was even going to cook!” you wailed, breaking down into tears.

Conrad promised before he left on the mission two weeks ago. Then, in the brief phone calls the days following, James spoke of “complications” in vague terms. A two-day delay stretched into a week and now it was two days before Christmas, you sobbing into the phone on the couch and James making apologies sitting on a crate in an “undisclosed location.”

“Well now, I am definitely glad I won’t be home.” James chuckled into the phone.

“One time, James! Food poisoning one time!” you snapped back. “I still don’t think it was me.” You pouted as you slumped against the sofa.

“But I got you to stop crying.” he chuckled. There was a commotion and Conrad muttered for someone to give him a minute. “I’ve got to go, darling. We are heading out.”

The tears welled up again. “Be safe, my love.” Your voice trembled, failing at hiding your fear.

“I will make it home, darling. Alive and in one piece.” James promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Conrad hung up. You stared at the phone sitting in your hand before rolling onto your back and sobbing, gazing at the ceiling.

-

You brushed off all your friends’ invitations to attend holiday parties. You weren’t in much of a holiday spirit and didn’t want to bring anyone else down into your pit of depression.

“Come over and celebrate with me and Dan.” your best friend, Emma, pleaded on Christmas Eve. “I can’t bear the thought spending your Christmas cooped up in your apartment alone.”

“I’m not alone, Bernard is here to keep me company.”

“Your cat is not company.”

Bernard, an orange tabby, meowed from his perch on the dining table.

“He heard you, Em. Be prepared to pay.”

“Stop changing the subject. Are you coming?”

“No, Em. I’m fine. Stop pestering me.” You walked over and scratched behind Bernard’s ear. Besides, I still need to decorate the tree and wrap James’s present.”

“Suit yourself. Call if you change your mind.”

“I won’t, but thank you, Em. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas.”

You set the phone down and pet Bernard some more, who purred in response. “Now what do you say you help me with this sad tree?” You gestured to the bare Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. James put it up right before being called away. You kept putting off decorating the tree in hopes James would come home and they could decorate together.

With a sigh, you flipped the lid off the box of decorations. First, you wrapped the paper garland the two of you made last year around the branches and then the lights. One by one, you unwrapped the ornaments from the tissue paper and bits of newspaper. After finding the perfect spot, you would hang it.

“At least he can come home to a decorated tree.” you muttered to yourself and Bernard, who had curled up under the tree. You turned on the radio and found a station playing Christmas music. The joyful notes lightened your mood and you soon hum along. The song switches over and you unwrap the last ornaments.

Bells will be ringing this sad sad news

Oh what a Christmas to have the blues

My baby’s gone I have no friends

You glanced down to find yourself holding a glass blown ornament shaped like a house and burst into tears. A gift from James last year, when he asked you to move in.

“God damn it!” you screeched as you kicked the box away and flicked the radio off. “Happy fucking Christmas.” you sobbed as you headed to bed.

-

It was past midnight on Christmas Eve, well Christmas Day, when Conrad slipped his key into the lock of your shared home. By some miracle, the mission ended with just enough time to catch a flight home in time for Christmas morning. He smiled at the sight of the tree lit and decorated in the corner. He spied an ornament on the sofa and picked up. It was the house he gave you last year.

“Darling…” he sighed. A soft meow cut through the night air. “Hello Bernard. Have you been keeping the lady of the house company?”

Bernard meowed again and rubbed against Conrad’s leg. He bent down and gave a quick pet to the cat’s head before dropping his bag onto the floor and heading into the bedroom. There were a few discarded tissues on the nightstand and floor. It broke James’s heart to see you had been crying. He slipped off his shoes and socks and then stripped off the rest of his clothes. The sheets cold against his bare skin. James wrapped his arm around your waist as he pressed against your back. He missed your warmth.

“Darling.” he whispered in your ear before kissing your neck. “Darling.”

You hummed and snuggled back against him, still asleep. “Hmmm, James. I miss you. I wish you were here.” you whimpered.

He continued to kiss down your neck. “I am here, my love.” His fingers slipped under the strap of your top. “I’ve missed you too.”

Your eyes blinked open, adjusting to the dark room. You patted the bed to find Conrad’s hip. “James?” You rolled over to see him gazing down at you. “James!”

He laughed as you threw yourself on top of him, peppering his chin with kisses. His rough stubble, well, a short beard, rough against your lips. His long arms wrapped tight around your body.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” He cupped your face and pulled up to kiss your lips. “I came home as quickly as I could. I knew how important it was to you to spend Christmas together.”

The tears pricked your eyes. “I love you so much.” Your hands raked down his torso. “Merry Christmas.”

With a smile, James rolled the two of you over, your back pressed against the sheets. He pulled your top off, discarding in the darkness. You shimmied out of your shorts and underwear. Conrad settled between your legs, his hips rocking against you. His lips sucked along the curve of your neck. His hands moved to pinch and roll your nipples between his fingers.

You arched your back. “James, please…” You begged, writing underneath him, his hips pressed against you.

James smiled in the dark and pushed inside you. You gasped and bucked up against him. He twisted and snapped against you, pulling gasps and moans from your lips.

“I love when you are loud, my love.” James groaned, “I want you to hear you scream my name.”

His hand snaked between the two of you to find your clit and he rubbed it, sending jolts of pleasure through you.

“James, I…” you stopped and sputtered, your orgasm close.

He thrusted hard, and you came, clenching his cock with your wall.

“JAMES!” you screamed, your nails digging into his shoulders.

Two thrusts later, and James spilled inside of you with a grunt. He buried his face into your neck. His breath hot against your skin as he panted. James slipped out of you and rolled onto his side. You wiggled into the crook of his body, content.

“Want to get up and open presents?” you hummed.

“Maybe later, darling. Let’s sleep for now. You are present enough for me.”

You nodded, not really wanting to get up, anyway. “Merry Christmas, James.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
